flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nicole page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam McPherson (Talk) 14:23, September 25, 2009 No More Good Days Hey there. I am working on a summary as well for this page. I should have it up in a few minutes. I'll try to mash yours and mine together. I don't want you to think I'm trying to overstep you. --Cargirl 20:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No prob :) I think the only change I made was from flash or flash forward (event) to Global Blackout, in order for the article to not go through redirects. --Pierre 20:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thumbs up! Hey Pierre, Impressive effort on this promising wiki! I saw you on my flashforward reaching 10,000 edits. All I can tell you is commit early, commit often. Windows crashes can get ya! ;-) — 22:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanx :) And I'm on Linux, so I might be safe ;) --Pierre 00:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Work On "Woman in Hong Kong". Was her real name in the credits and I missed it? :Thanx :) And yeah - Nhadra Udaya's full name was in the ABC press release for . I realize that some editors might consider it too spoilerish, since it hasn't been mentioned in the show. Then again, if we are to solely relay on the episodes proper, Al Gough would have to be renamed "Al", Alda Hertzog would be called "Female suspected terrorist" or the like, Agent Vreede, Principal Byrne and Joel would also be without proper names, and we would have to remove the last names of Nicole Kirby, Aaron Stark and Tracy Stark. To put it short - I think an acceptance of the pressreleases (of aired shows) as canon is the best way to keep good quality of the wiki. Also - it seems that ABC deliberately keeps serious spoilers out of their press material, e.g. "The Chess Player" and Michael Massee isn't mentioned at all in the pressrelease for , and Didi Gibbons is called just "Didi". And "Nhadra Udaya" doesn't really say anything at all about who she is, does it? :) --Pierre 19:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The babysiter has disappeared Nice catch. I didn't hear that one. I need to rewatch 1x02 before Thursday. What did Nicole see?-- 13:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good question, and we really hasn't been given much clues... She was crying heavily while she and Charlie was watching the TV spot where it was made public that the flashforward wasn't just dreams... Then, as Mark arrives home at night, she questions him, telling him that she thinks that the GBO was God punishing them. And after that... she is nowhere around... The press releases for upcoming episodes gives some minor spoilers (or rather teasers) about it, but will just have to wait an episode or two to find out for ourselves :) --Pierre 13:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Aaron Stark Can you have a look at the image just after the "NOT TODAY" bag. It is a image of Aaron Stark. Should that be on the mosaic wall? Sindred 02:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Nice catch :) However - there seems to be some parts during the beginning of flash that rather belongs to Mark's general memory, than to the events of the actual flashforward. The image of Aaron is one, and there is also an image of Claire with a woman (presumably Olivia) that appears just before the NOT TODAY bullet, and one image of Olivia sleeping, which starts off the entire flashforward. There isn't really anything suggesting that these are photos from the wall, or even photos at all - but rather very short film clips. Still - good work even seeing it :) --Pierre 22:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. It's weird that it came after the bullet though. That is why I insisted there was 2 balding guys for a while ;-) :::Yeah - I figured :) It is quite amazing how much can be identified on the wall though! I'm really looking forward to see all that stuff being put up there over the next months! --Pierre 22:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Date - Oct 10 Please check my logic. In (and thence to the timeline), I have Anastasia Markham arriving and the other early action on October 10, based on Lloyd saying he had been camped out by Dylan's bed for three days and that the start point was early on October 7. It's fuzzy, because we don't know when he actually arrived and we don't know how accurate his "three days" is.-- 13:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *It seems good enough to me (although it should be said that timeline tracking isn't really my top quality :) ) It might be a good idea to add to the article how it was calculated... Hopefully it will get clear with time. --Pierre 22:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "as" You used "as" instead of a dash/hyphen in the infobox. Personally, I like the word. If no one screams about it, I suggest you update 1x01 and 1x02.-- 20:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Black Swan Welcome back! BTW, who are all those people still in red? I can't remember any of them, especially Petrov. 8) -- 13:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanx :) Was out traveling for a couple of weeks. The ppl in red all appeared, although perhaps not everyone of them were mentioned by name onscreen. They can be identified pretty easy by looking up the actors, though. I'm off now, but will get back to it soon, if I'm not beaten to it ;) --Pierre 14:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Zoey I temporarily took Zoey off the supporting characters list because she's only had one episode. She's still there, only with remarks codes.-- 00:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Actually - she has appeared in 2 episodes, although Gabrielle Union wasn't credited for . --Pierre 00:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Outstanding. I didn't remember her. You may have noticed, btw, that I'm not counting credits, only appearances. The idea here is to get the computer to do the drudge work, like counting stuff.-- 00:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Suki Is Suki a patient or a family member? She's pretty perky!-- 17:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Zack It would be nice if, when I "remark" something out and comment that it's temporary, for you to explain why you reverse the action. Please note that we've established at Portal:Supporting Characters that a supporting character has three or more appearances. Thanks.-- 13:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC)